Transcending flesh
by Coda
Summary: MISE A JOUR CHAPITRE 4 Les Fondateurs ont des choses à se dire !... attention, fic avec scènes...malexmale, femalexfemale et plus si affinités 0 Laissez-moi un pitit message ;)
1. Enfin libre !

Transcending flesh  
  
C'est ma première fic toute seule alors soyez indulgents '___' ;;;   
  
ATTENTION : ceci est une version réécrite du chapitre 1 précédemment mis en ligne… alors à ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, et bien j'ai ajouté 2, 3 petites choses et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu,… où est-ce que vous étiez ??!!??? lol ^^  
  
RATING : R   
  
Attention : cette fic contient du Yaoï (relations entre hommes), du yuri (relations entre femmes) et ptêt même des relations à plusieurs… mais un peu plus tard. Les scènes iront du gentil au lemon en passant par le suggéré. Alors, mieux avoir l'esprit ouvert, sinon il vaudrait mieux laisser tomber et retourner quelques pages avant ^^ Il doit bien y avoir des fics qui vous correspondent ;)  
  
SPOILER : tous les livres de Harry Potter, ma galopante imagination et quelques lectures que j'ai faites ^^  
  
GENRE : général / romance  
  
DISCLAIMER : Comme tout ce que contiennent ces magnifiques livres Harry Potter, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, est-ce encore utile de le préciser (à part pour des lointains cousins des Vénusiens qui viennent de débarquer)  
  
Mise en situation : nous sommes en l'An 999. C'est donc le Moyen Âge (très bien, bonne déduction) et voici l'histoire des Fondateurs, un peu… particulière. Les protagonistes sont jeunes, c'est juste avant qu'ils fondent l'Ecole que l'on connaît.   
  
Petite note : j'emploie les noms anglais, je trouve qu'ils sonnent mieux, question de goût. Petit récapitulatif : Hufflepuff = Poufsouffle  
  
Ravenclaw = Serdaigle  
  
Gryffindor = Gryffondor  
  
Slytherin = Serpentard  
  
Bonne lecture ^^  
  
*** *** ***  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Enfin libre !  
  
Demain, c'était le grand jour pour Helga Hufflepuff. La jeune fille allait enfin sortir définitivement du couvent des Sœurs Ste Ciaran, couvent spécialisé dans l'éducation des jeunes filles de bonne famille sorcières. Helga avait eu 17 ans quelques semaines plus tôt, et son diplôme il y a quelques jours. D'aussi loin que pouvaient remonter ses souvenirs, elle avait toujours connu ce couvent. Ses parents, une très riche famille sorcière, l'y avaient abandonnée à l'âge de 10 ans, peu avant de se faire tuer par les Hommes du Nord. La petite fille n'avait plus de famille directe qui veuille ou puisse la prendre en charge. Tout ce qui la maintenait dans la noblesse était la grande fortune que ses parents avaient mise à la banque Gringotts, en plein cœur de Londres, dans Diagon Alley. Ste Ciaran accueillait de nombreuses jeunes filles de famille sorcière, riches ou moins riches (mais le plus souvent assez aisées) et les formaient à la magie élémentaire. Le pensionnat semblait être un très bon endroit pour faire oublier la féminité à une jeune fille. Mis à part les Sœurs qui les avaient élevées, elle et les autres jeunes filles de la pension, peu d'hommes fréquentaient les lieux. A part quelques fermiers, sur le territoire de l'abbaye et les hommes blessés venus chercher soins et baumes à l'hospice. Mais les jeunes pensionnaires n'avaient pas le droit de les approcher. Principe de la maison.   
  
Et encore moins à des Moldus ! Le pensionnat pour jeunes filles sorcières Ste Ciaran était un lieu parmi d'autres où l'on enseignait l'Art de la Magie (ou encore, certains pans de la Magie) sous couver du côté religieux. Le monde extérieur y voyait uniquement un couvent pour jeunes filles désargentées, où l'on leur enseignait les voies du Seigneur jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Mais il n'en était rien. La religion y était enseignée qu'en temps que problème historique dans les cours sur l'Histoire des Moldus. Néanmoins, la plupart des surveillantes et professeurs portaient la soutane noire des nonnes, plus par goût que par obligation.  
  
Une surveillante frappa à la porte et l'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître une tête couverte d'un tissu noir.  
  
« Vos malles sont-elles prêtes pour demain ? »  
  
« Oui, Mère. »  
  
La vieille religieuse eut un sourire bienveillant et referma la porte de la cellule. Voilà bien le genre de femme qu'elle voudrait être un jour. Ce devait être plaisant et sûr de diriger une telle organisation. Ici, elle avait appris tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait travaillé tout ce dont un sorcier avait besoin, et s'était révélée excellente notamment en botanique et soins aux créatures magiques malades.   
  
C'était son dernier jour et elle en était contente, excitée et en même temps, anxieuse. Elle avait rarement mis les pieds en dehors du cloître. Uniquement pour voir son amie Rowena Ravenclaw. Celle-ci avait trois ans de plus qu'Helga et était restée sa seule connaissance en dehors de ces murs et ce serait elle qui viendrait la chercher au moment de sa sortie. Etant lointaine cousine d'Helga (tellement lointaine que le sang s'est dilué, lol), celle-ci ne l'avait pas revue depuis son adolescence.   
  
Depuis le début de son apprentissage, Helga s'était montré l'une des meilleurs élèves que l'école ait eues. Douée, attentive et compétente, elle était devenue une sorcière prometteuse de premier ordre. Mais depuis quelques mois, quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle s'était aminci, avait pâli, et semblait l'ombre d'elle-même. Même les sœurs s'inquiétaient pour sa santé. Et pour cause, depuis ces quelques mois, elle faisait toutes les nuits le même rêve : une forêt sombre, des vieilles pierres dressées vers le ciel mais vermoulues par les siècles, une atmosphère où la magie semblait presque palpable. Et Merlin. Le Grand Merlin, avec sa barbe, sa robe de sorcier sobre, aux couleurs de la forêt, ses yeux malicieux malgré son air austère. Ses mots étaient inaudibles au début mais devenaient de plus en plus compréhensibles au fur et à mesure des nuits où le même rêve se reproduisait encore et encore. Et il y avait peu de temps qu'Helga avait compris les derniers mots du Grand Magicien. Celui-ci parlait d'un lieu. D'un lieu magique où justement la Magie ferait loi et enseignement.  
  
« Les Quatre Sorciers doivent se réunir,  
  
Les Quatre Eléments doivent être rassemblés,  
  
Les Quatre Couleurs doivent se mélanger,  
  
Et l'Avenir de la Sorcellerie ainsi former  
  
Pour les années à venir.  
  
Là où le chêne verdoie,  
  
Là où les pierres se dressent de runes,  
  
Là où dans le brouillard nul ne voit,  
  
Et où dans un lac se mire la lune,  
  
Le temps presse… »  
  
Et Merlin disparaissait dans un tourbillon de couleurs, jaune, bleu, rouge et vert pour réapparaître encore et toujours dans les ténèbres, sous les arbres, autour des vieilles pierres. Et la litanie recommençait, jusqu'à en réveiller Helga, en nage et exténuée par de longues nuits passées dans un sommeil difficile.   
  
Elle en avait parlé à la Mère Directrice mais rien n'expliquait cette énigme. Helga avait cherché la signification de ce rêve dans les livres dont regorgeait la bibliothèque du couvent. Rien. Elle n'avait rien trouvé, même sur Merlin et un éventuel projet. Cela l'obsédait de plus en plus. Mais à force de déception et de frustration, elle avait fini par se résigner à oublier ce rêve, mais curieusement, ce fut dans cette période que le rêve survint encore plus nettement à son esprit, comme si Merlin tentait de rafraîchir sa mémoire et de la presser face à une urgence, connue de lui seul. Mais quelle urgence ? « Le temps presse », disait-il. Quel est ce danger dont Merlin parle ? Helga ne savait pas. Elle avait de plus en plus la conviction que ce rêve n'était pas un simple songe. Rêver de Merlin était une chose, mais faire le même rêve durant des mois, là aucune méprise n'était faisable. Merlin avait réellement besoin d'Helga et de ces trois autres personnes.  
  
Après avoir bouclé ses valises, Helga s'assit sur son lit et regarda la lumière décliner par le soupirail. Il ferait très vite sombre. La nuit tombait très vite en plein hiver. Les repas avaient été amenés dans les chambres, attendant qu'on les mange. D'ailleurs sa camarade de chambre, Chloé, ne tarderait pas à revenir. Chloé était plus vieille qu'Helga de quelques mois. Une jeune fille exubérante qui allait sans doute rester toute sa vie au couvent car elle n'avait aucune famille aux alentours.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer une jeune fille rousse. Une nonne passa ensuite, alluma les chandelles dans toutes les chambres et ferma les portes à clé en sortant. A ce moment-là, Chloé s'effondra à côté d'Helga, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.  
  
« Je suis éreintée, souffla Chloé. Ils ont failli nous massacrer, ces hippogriffes ! Regarde ! Je suis toute couverte de boue et d'éraflures ! »  
  
« C'est vrai ils ne sont pas commodes. Je m'en suis occupée aussi juste avant toi et regarde ! », sourit Helga.  
  
Elle dévoila son avant bras et sa clavicule, grisés par les coups ou les griffures des hippogriffes.  
  
  
  
« Alors, c'est demain le Grand Jour ? »  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce que je t'envie ! J'aurai bien voulu partir en même temps que toi. »  
  
« C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait personne pour t'accueillir. Tu aurais pu partir bien avant moi. Et puis, il y aura bien un jour où tu te poseras quelque part et où tu ouvriras ta propre petite boutique de magie ou même ta propre école. »  
  
« Oui mais avant ça, je te regretterai. Tu étais gentille, douce, attentionnée et … très habile avec moi. », finit Chloé avec un sourire goguenard.  
  
« Oh ! S'il te plaît ! s'empressa de répondre Helga qui ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer. C'est toi qui… enfin bon bref. Viens ici que je te nettoie tout ça. Et pas d'arrière-pensées, s'il te plaît. »  
  
Chloé sourit encore et s'approcha d'Helga qui était en train de verser de l'eau dans une grosse coupelle. Certaines jeunes filles du pensionnat, à l'âge de la puberté apprenaient à connaître leurs corps, seule ou entre amies. C'était souvent des discussions, où beaucoup de questions étaient prononcées sans réellement de réponse. De plus, il était hors de question de questionner les Sœurs sur ce genre de sujet. Et puis quoi encore ? Elles n'y voyaient rien de sale ou infect là dedans. D'ailleurs, elles n'allaient jamais bien loin dans leurs caresses. Et puis c'était leur intimité et elles entendaient gérer cela comme elles le voulaient. De plus, il n'y avait que des filles au pensionnat, et presque toutes le faisaient. Elles ne se jugeaient pas. Ou alors tentaient d'oublier.  
  
Chloé retira sa tunique et se mit à genoux. Pendant ce temps, Helga trempa le linge dans la cuvette remplie d'eau et commença à laver le dos de son amie.  
  
« Ah ! C'est froid. », grimaça Chloé.  
  
« Tu préfères que j'y aille à sec ? »  
  
« Non, ça va continue, ça fait du bien. », soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
  
L'eau coulait sur la peau de la jeune fille et se perdait dans la cambrure du dos. Elle dégoulinait aussi sur les clavicules et la poitrine de Chloé qui sentit ses seins se durcir sous l'effet du froid et des frottements. Helga était très douée pour les effleurements. Mais quelque chose la retenait d'aller plus loin. Elle se laissait souvent faire, au début, puis rejetait sa partenaire, lorsqu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle faisait. C'était bizarre, pensait Chloé : on ne savait jamais si elle appréciait réellement ou non ces étreintes. Elle était prude et naïve, deux traits de caractères qui ne faisaient pas bon ménage.  
  
« Voilà tu as le dos tout propre. » Helga saisit une serviette et essuya le dos de son amie. Celle-ci se retourna et dévoila l'épaule d'Helga.  
  
« Toi aussi tu en aurais bien besoin. Enlève ta tunique s'il te plaît. »  
  
Helga s'exécuta et s'agenouilla. Elle avait la peau souple et tannée par les exercices à l'air libre. Une peau d'aristocrate qui avait passé du temps à la ferme, pensa Chloé en souriant. Les hippogriffes lui avaient mené la vie dure. Son dos et son buste étaient recouverts de poussière, d'ecchymoses et quelques traces de boue et de saleté. Chloé frottait doucement l'échine de sa camarade, retrempant le linge sans la coupelle et recommençant ce rite. C'était un moment de détente, de relaxation, d'abandon. L'eau froide faisait le même effet sur Helga. Son corps se raidissait à mesure que l'eau glacée ruisselait sur sa peau.   
  
« Tu peux me tenir ça s'il te plait ? », dit Chloé et tendant la coupelle à son amie. La jeune fille passa devant Helga et commença à nettoyer le buste de sa camarade. Elle frottait pour enlever la saleté lorsqu'elle fit un faux mouvement et fit tomber la bassine sur Helga.  
  
« Hé ! Ça y est, je suis toute mouillée ! »  
  
« T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est que de l'eau ! Un coup de serviette et c'est bon »  
  
Chloé attrapa la serviette en question et se mit à essuyer le torse d'Helga.   
  
« Je ne l'ai pas loupée ! » se dit la jeune rousse. « Attends ne bouge pas. Arrête de bouger, je te dis !! » lui dit–elle.  
  
Chloé séchait doucement en de petits mouvements. Helga avait fermé les yeux et semblait être ailleurs. Chloé avait senti qu'elle avait relâché son attention (ce qui lui arrivait assez souvent), et voulut en profiter. Elle laissait la peau légèrement humide et lâcha la serviette qui tomba à terre. Dans le dos d'Helga, elle se pencha sur la nuque de sa camarade et commença à l'embrasser dans le creux du cou. Voyant qu'Helga ne réagissait toujours pas, elle continua son geste qu'elle accompagna de ses mains, qui massaient ses épaules endolories. Helga ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de contentement, ce qui rassura Chloé. Elle la massait toujours, les mains descendant dans le dos, au creux des reins qui, au contact de ses mains froides se creusaient. Toujours enhardie, Chloé remonta alors les mains sur la poitrine d'Helga et empoigna ses seins en douceur. Ils étaient ronds, lourds et fermes, un rêve ! se disait Chloé qui continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Ses doigts commencèrent à flatter ses tétons qui se raidissaient encore plus. C'était agréable. Elle pouvait sentir la chair de poule sous ses doigts agiles.  
  
Caressant sa poitrine en de lents mouvements, Chloé sentit qu'Helga appréciait. Sa respiration se faisait plus rauque et saccadée et un sourire s'esquissait sur son visage. Les mains de Chloé continuaient leur ballet sur son corps et la faisaient réagir. Elle aimait ça. Non, elle détestait ça, mais en même temps elle l'appréciait et elle le savait. Dieu, que c'était compliqué !  
  
Encouragée par la réaction d'Helga, Chloé poussa un peu plus loin. Elle savait qu'il fallait y aller doucement avec Helga, sinon elle se braquait. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, une de ses mains quitta ses magnifiques seins et descendirent le long de son ventre et rentrèrent en contact avec ses sous-vêtements. Helga était l'une des seules filles du cloître à mettre ce genre de lingerie. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'époque, sauf dans celles d'Helga. Ainsi, la langue traçant la ligne de sa clavicule, une main pinçant un téton, l'autre main cherchait son but, sous le léger tissu qui ceignait ses cuisses. Ses doigts s'infiltrèrent sous son dessous et se mirent à effleurer sa toison pubienne.  
  
A cet instant précis, Helga ouvrit les yeux et une alarme se mit à retentir dans sa tête : quelque chose lui ordonna de résister. Fallait-il lui obéir ? Non, elle n'en avait pas envie. Mais sa morale eut le dessus sur ce qu'elle ressentait et elle sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête tout de suite sinon, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.  
  
Helga se releva soudainement en s'emparant de la serviette et souffla :  
  
« Ca suffit, je vois où tu veux en venir. Pas ce soir. »  
  
« Mais … c'est ton dernier soir ! »  
  
« Je t'ai dit non ! Je n'ai pas envie !»  
  
« Bon très bien. Bonne nuit alors. », dit abruptement la camarade de chambre en se glissant dans son lit et soufflant la bougie.  
  
« Bonne nuit Chloé. » Helga se pelotonna sous ses couvertures.  
  
« … »  
  
« Chloé ? »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu es fâchée ? »  
  
« Non, j'ai juste une compagne de chambre frigide et insensible, prude et froide, c'est tout… » Chloé était fâchée et ses mots dépassaient sa pensée. Mais ils atteignirent malgré elle le but recherché.  
  
« Tu crois que… c'est mal ? Les Sœurs s'en sortent bien sans je trouve… enfin, tu vois quoi. »  
  
Chloé ralluma la chandelle qui projeta des ombres tremblantes sur les murs.  
  
« Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas dans leurs chambres pour voir ce qu'elles y font. Mais même si elles le nient, je suis persuadée que ça leur est au moins passé par la tête.   
  
  
  
Helga baissa les yeux  
  
« Ca te tracasse ? »  
  
« Et bien… je ne sais pas trop. J'aime bien ça mais en même temps ça me dégoûte. »  
  
« Tu as une réaction normale, bien qu'excessive je t'avoue. Je me demande si ta résistance n'est pas due à un événement dans ton passé. Chloé semblait pensive. Tu verras, il y aura bien un jour où ça ne te gênera plus tant que ça, et puis tu pourras dire merci à ta chère Chloé de t'avoir montré quelques trucs. »  
  
« Tu crois ? »  
  
« Mais oui ! Le jour où tu trouveras un homme bon, attentionné, habile de ses mains, de sa langue et de son… »   
  
« Méééééhhhhh »  
  
Chloé éclata de rire devant la tête de Helga qui rougissait comme une pivoine, se cachant derrière ses couvertures.  
  
Boum boum boum. Quelqu'un tapait contre la porte.  
  
« Mesdemoiselles, il est l'heure de dormir. Le couvre-feu est déjà fini depuis quelques temps. » les réprimanda la voix.   
  
« Oui ma sœur, nous dormons. »  
  
Chloé et Helga commencèrent à pouffer toutes les deux avant de se retourner dans leurs lits respectifs et de s'endormir. Oui demain allait être un grand jour !  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
That's all folks ^^  
  
Voilà ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite au prochain épisode. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez apprécié ou non, si vous avez des suggestions. Bref, laissez-moi un ptit mot et je vous répondrai au prochain chapitre. @ +  
  
Coda 


	2. Ballotage

Transcending flesh  
  
Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours chaud n'au cœur @^___^@  
  
Suppu : bah toi-même tu sais ^^, ça vient ça vient ^^ je sais ça fait bizarre surtout quand tu connais la personne qui écrit ^0^  
  
Myllenia : marci @^_^@ la suite arrive. Pour l'instant il n'est pas à l'ordre du jour que les fondateurs rencontrent HP et toute sa clique, mais c'est une idée à creuser.. hé hé hé à creuser.  
  
Mat : ça s'est bien vrai !!! Mais j'espère que ça te plaît quand même.   
  
Pour les spoilers, recommandations etc, tout ça se trouve sur le chapitre 1…  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les persos appartiennent à Mme Rowling, espérons que le tome 5 répondra à nos attentes (et dieu sait qu'elles sont HENAURMES !!!) ^^  
  
Petite question : est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment mettre en gras ou souligné dans ff.net ?? c'est le principe du HTML ou pas ?? v_____v, éclairez pas lanterne svp.   
  
Petit blabla de ma part : pour ceux qui aiment les Sims, j'ai trouvé des Skins Harry Potter, et même de quoi faire Hogwarts comme maison. Mais les seuls persos que je cherche, ce sont les Malefoys, père et fils !!!!   
  
Bon place à la lecture, et have a good time !!!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
ATTENTION : ceci est une version réécrite du chapitre 2 précédemment mis en ligne… alors à ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, et bien j'ai ajouté 2, 3 petites choses et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu,… où est-ce que vous étiez ??!!??? lol ^^  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : ballottage   
  
Le lendemain, après les occupations du matin, Helga fut appelée devant la Mère Directrice pour son discours traditionnel d'adieu.  
  
Elle la félicita pour ses excellents résultats scolaires et son excellente conduite au sein du couvent. Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, la vieille nonne énonça à quel point elle plaçait ses espoirs en elle et la complimenta encore. Il faut dire qu'Helga était l'une des sorcières les plus douées de l'époque.  
  
Dans la cour intérieure du couvent, Helga fut rejointe par ses compagnes de fortune et les étreignit l'une après l'autre tandis que certaines pleuraient.   
  
Après avoir fait le tour de ses condisciples, Helga brandit sa baguette magique sur ses paquets.  
  
« Reducto »  
  
  
  
Elle les glissa dans la bourse à côté de sa baguette accrochée à sa ceinture, qu'elle portait sous sa chaude houppelande et sortit par la grande porte en chêne massif. Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. Dans la cour de l'édifice, l'attendait une petite troupe de voyageurs : une litière portée par deux robustes chevaux protégée par cinq hommes armés sur leurs montures. Devant la litière, attendaient un jeune page et une jeune femme grande et chaudement vêtue, la tête encapuchonnée. Habillée entièrement dans un camaïeu de bleu, celle-ci semblait d'une beauté éblouissante. En voyant Helga s'approcher, La jeune femme souleva son capuchon à pointe et laissa découvrir un visage lisse, jeune et pâle. Sa bouche était pleine et rebondie, la peau d'albâtre, des yeux bleus, profonds et les sourcils épilés en une savante arcade. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en une immense natte qui lui surmontait la tête en une couronne de couleur ambre. Sa chevelure devait être immensément longue car une natte épaisse tombait du côté d'une de ses épaules. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Helga crut voir une sorte de halo de couleur bleue autour de son amie, suivi d'un sentiment de puissance extrême qui s'évanouit aussitôt. Comme c'est étrange ! Helga cligna des yeux et se les frotta pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une fantaisie de sa part ou une illusion d'optique due au soleil. Mais plus rien. Helga rejeta cette hallucination d'un revers de la main.   
  
« Helga. »  
  
« Rowena. »  
  
« Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Cela fait si longtemps ! » Sourit Rowena, découvrant ses dents blanches.  
  
« Moi aussi ! »  
  
Les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent et papotèrent pendant quelques minutes.   
  
« Viens, rentre vite dans cette litière, tu verras, elle est chaude et confortable. Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes trop longtemps comme ça dehors » Assura la jeune Ravenclaw en désignant le dais. Le jeune page pré-pubère se pencha alors en avant, montrant cérémonieusement le marche-pied pour atteindre la litière, tout en soulevant le dais. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent place derrière les tentures, s'installèrent sur les coussins et Rowena Ravenclaw ordonna la mise en marche le convoi. La litière commença à se mouvoir, entourée de sa garde.  
  
« Je préfère me déplacer comme les Moldus, c'est moins risqué, surtout par les temps qui courent. Même si leurs bûchers ne me font pas peur, je préfère être tranquille. »  
  
« Oui, tu as raison. C'est plus sensé. »  
  
« Alors, Je suis heureuse de te voir saine et sauve, enfin sortie de cet enfer ! »  
  
« Je ne dirais pas ça, s'offusqua Helga. Je n'y étais pas en danger. Et puis j'ai beaucoup appris. J'ai eu une éducation magique très poussée. Et j'étais la première de ma promotion. »  
  
« Je n'en doute pas, tu as toujours été la plus méticuleuse dans ton travail. Mais ils ne t'ont rien appris de la vie, là-bas. »  
  
« Détrompe-toi, je sais coudre, cuisiner, chanter, lire et tenir des registres. »  
  
Rowena leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Oui, donc ça confirme ce que je te disais, elles ne t'ont rien appris de La Vie là-bas. Savoir quelle est la meilleure bièreaubeurre, le meilleur ragoût, comment flatter l'ego d'un homme… savoir le satisfaire, comment se comporter dans une auberge moldue, et j'en passe. Tu n'étais entourée que de femmes et de saintes-nitouches qui plus est, là où tu as grandi. La vie à l'extérieur est quelque peu différente. »  
  
Pendant quelques minutes, un silence régna dans la litière. Soudainement Helga le rompit.  
  
« Où as-tu prévu de m'héberger ? Dans ton château à côté de Londres ? »  
  
« Non. Nous prenons le chemin inverse, nous allons en Cornouailles. »  
  
« En Cornouailles ? Qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ? »  
  
« Tu verras cela bien assez tôt. Mais dis-toi que ta présence est indispensable. Zut, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Ta cape est trempée, tu risques d'attraper froid. Laisse-la-moi que je te donne un châle plus chaud. »  
  
Helga retira sa pelisse et la tendit à son amie. De son côté, Rowena remarqua la tenue de sa compagne. Une large robe noire, traversée de motifs jaunes, au décolleté carré, à la mode de l'époque, qui lui collait à la peau à cause de l'humidité qui avait transpercé le velours. Rowena eut un sourire en imaginant ce que cela cachait.   
  
Elle détailla longuement sa compagne. Elle n'avait pu manquer de remarquer ce halo jaune autour d'Helga, pâle mais bien présent, accompagné d'une sensation de force colossale. Oui. Ils l'avaient enfin trouvée. Ils l'avaient cherchée longtemps et avaient rejeté bon nombre de candidats potentiels à l'exécution des directives de Merlin. Car oui, elle aussi avait accueilli le vieux magicien dans ses songes. Depuis de nombreuses années, d'ailleurs. Les rêves étaient espacés au début. Mais depuis quelques mois, ils s'étaient multipliés à une vitesse fulgurante et emplissaient entièrement ses nuits. Elle y avait ressenti une impression de détresse et d'urgence qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant. Pourquoi le plus grand magicien de tous les temps sentait-il le monde de la Magie en danger pour ainsi investir quatre sorciers d'une mission capitale ? Rowena ne savait pas. Les voies de Merlin sont impénétrables, se dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. « Oui cette fois, c'est la bonne. Du moins, je l'espère. »  
  
*** *** ***  
  
La route cahotait, et les occupantes de la litière étaient ballottées de part et d'autre de leur moyen de transport. Le voyage semblait durer longtemps. La Cornouailles n'était pas à côté.  
  
« Pourquoi ne pas avoir transplané ? Le pays est troublé. » demanda Helga au bout d'un moment à son amie.  
  
« Parce que nous n'aurions pas eu le temps de discuter entre filles et voyager ainsi comme les Moldus permet de voir le paysage. Même si le temps ne si prête pas aujourd'hui, je te l'accorde. »  
  
« Tout de même. On pourrait très bien tomber sur des coupes jarrets, non ? ou pire encore, des membres de la rébellion, des soldats du roi Danois ou que sais-je encore…» s'inquiéta Helga.  
  
« Ne t'affoles pas. Notre troupe est protégée par des sorts anti-moldus. Si nous passons à côté de n'importe quelle troupe de Moldus, ils seront irrésistiblement attirés par quelque chose qui les éloignera de notre chariot. J'ai tout prévu pour que nous soyons tranquilles. Un ami à moi nous a concocté ces chevaliers que tu vois autour de nous. Il est très doué pour faire apparaître ce genre d'illusions.   
  
Elle entrouvrit le dais écarlate, ne sont ni des sorciers, ni des moldus.   
  
« Ce n'est qu'une projection, une pâle imitation de soldats moldus, mais qui peuvent agir sur la réalité et faire très mal à nos assaillants. Bonjour messieurs » finit-elle en leur adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur.  
  
Helga pouffa. Le voyage ne serait pas ennuyeux avec Rowena. Elle avait toujours un mot pour amuser, un mot d'esprit, une petite pique là où il le fallait. Un cerveau toujours aux aguets pour de nouvelles connaissances et sensations. Voilà comment fonctionnait la jeune Ravenclaw.  
  
« Comment vont tes parents ? » demanda Helga pour relancer la conversation. Rowena se renfrogna légèrement. Ce n'était pas son sujet de conversation favori.  
  
« Ils sont vieux, fatigués et usés. A l'heure où je te parle, ils sont dans leurs thermes pour alléger leurs douleurs aux articulations. Mais tels que je les connais, ils sont toujours en train de se persuader que l'un est plus malade que l'autre. Ils ont toujours été comme ça, et je ne vois pas de changement avec les années. M'est avis qu'ils finiront là-bas. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda Rowena devant l'expression offusquée de sa compagne.  
  
« Tu parles d'eux d'une façon… si peu affectueuse. »  
  
« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu ne te souviens pas des tiens. Excuse-moi mais tu ne les respecterais pas si tu les voyais et surtout si tu les avais eus toute ta vie sur le dos. Ils sont tellement dans leur petit monde qu'ils ont oublié qu'ils avaient une fille. C'est pour cela que je me suis élevée presque toute seule. Ne fais pas cette tête-là. Ce n'est pas dramatique. D'accord, je n'en parlerai plus. Juré. Et maintenant parlons de toi, fit-elle avec un regard malicieux. Comment as-tu fait pour tenir pendant toutes ces années dans ce couvent si… reclus ? »  
  
« Hé bien… que veux-tu savoir exactement ? Parce que les études que j'y ai faites, tu les as faites toi-même avec ton précepteur. »  
  
« Oui, bien sûr, d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas qu'en Astrologie qu'il était doué, mais bon, passons. Dis-moi comment ça se passait, ce que vous faisiez à part les cours, à quoi jouiez-vous quand vous n'aviez pas cours, comment se passaient vos journées, quoi. »  
  
« Euh… Et bien, on s'occupait du troupeau d'Hippogriffes de la Mère Supérieure, nous faisions les potions de la Sœur Guérisseuse, nous jardinions, nous étudions et nous lisions... »  
  
« Pendant tant d'années ? Je comprends mieux. Comment combliez-vous vos temps libres ? Vos veillées ? Et puis… tu n'as pas rencontré un homme beau, gentil et attentionné là-bas ? N'as-tu pas flirté ? »  
  
« Je… nous n'avions pas accès aux lieux communs. Les sœurs nous protégeaient farouchement. Les seuls hommes acceptés sur nos terres étaient les malades qui remplissaient l'hospice. Et ce ne sont pas le genre d'homme que tu aimerais mettre dans ta couche, crois-moi ! Il est arrivé plusieurs fois que nous y allions en cachette avec mes condisciples mais nous ne pouvions pas nous en approcher suffisamment. » répondit Helga en finissant par rougir.  
  
« Donc pas de flirt… pas de contact ? Si, je vois que tu rougis, allez raconte !!! Ne fais pas ta mijaurée. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas envie de te raconter ça. Ça ne te regarde pas ! » lui répondit Helga, gênée.   
  
« Allez ! Je suis ton amie, je ne vais pas te juger ! Tu sais, je suis plus ouverte que tu ne le crois, et puis, je suis quand même au courant de ce qui se passe quand on met de nombreuses jeunes filles dans un endroit clos à l'adolescence, je sais ce qui s'y passe. J'ai moi-même expérimenté la chose, vois-tu. »  
  
« Bon bah, tu sais ce qui se passe alors. Je n'ai pas besoin d'expliciter plus en détail. » Bredouilla Helga.  
  
« Ouh ! mais c'est qu'elle prend la mouche ! »  
  
« Pas du tout. »  
  
« Et alors, tu aimais ça non ?  
  
« Oui,… non, enfin, oui, je crois. » Helga était trop consciente de passer pour une fille niaise et sans expérience, sans ouverture d'esprit face à Rowena, apparemment si libre, fière et décidée. Elle l'enviait.  
  
« Ahh ! Bah tu vois ! C'est pas si difficile ! »  
  
Helga sourit faiblement.   
  
« Et puis tu sais, ce sont des choses qui arrivent tout le temps. C'est pas dramatique. J'en sais quelque chose. » La jeune Hufflepuff la regarda, étonnée.   
  
« Tiens, au fait pendant que j'y pense ! » La jeune Ravenclaw fouilla dans la besace derrière un des coussins de la litière. Elle en ressortit un étrange objet en bois, presque aussi haut que l'avant bras. Un objet bizarre qu'Helga ne connaissait pas. Son sommet était formé d'une boule, reliée au corps par une petite corde.  
  
« C'est ce qu'on appelle un Bilboquet. J'ai ramené ça d'un de mes voyages dans le futur. Tu verras, c'est formidable. Tiens. Prends-le. »  
  
Helga empoigna le jouet qui paraissait plus lourd qu'il n'était en vérité. Interdite, elle demanda :  
  
« Et qu'est ce que j'en fais ? »  
  
« Ah ! Ce que tu es gourde ! Regarde. »  
  
Rowena récupéra le bilboquet et enleva la boule du haut. Celle-ci était en fait retenue par une longue et fine tige en bois. Adroitement, la jeune Ravenclaw lança la boule en l'air et la fit retomber sur la baguette.  
  
Mais Helga se montra moins expérimentée et ne parvint pas à enfiler la boule, sous les éclats de rire de sa compagne.  
  
Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin pour la première fois, Rowena applaudit avec grâce et reprit l'objet dans ses mains.  
  
« Bien, je vois que tu as compris. »  
  
« C'est drôle ce jeu. J'aime beaucoup. »  
  
« Tu l'aimeras encore plus quand tu auras vu toutes ses possibilités d'utilisation. »  
  
« ?? » (tête d'Helga : °__° ?)  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Après plusieurs heures de voyage, l'après-midi toucha à sa fin. La faim s'installa dans tous les estomacs et Rowena expliqua à son amie que ce soir, ils allaient souper chez leur hôte. « Encore un peu de patience, lui dit-elle. Tu verras, tu apprécieras leur compagnie. »  
  
Rowena recommençait à la fixer et à la détailler. Helga ne savait plus où se mettre.  
  
« Tu as bien grandi depuis que je t'ai vue la dernière fois. » dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait serein.  
  
« Je te retourne le compliment. »   
  
« Les autres seront enchantés. »  
  
« Les autres ? »  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
That's all folks ^^  
  
Voilà ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite au prochain épisode. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez apprécié ou non, si vous avez des suggestions. Bref, laissez-moi un ptit mot et je vous répondrais au prochain chapitre. @ +  
  
Coda 


	3. La demeure de Slytherin

Transcending flesh  
  
Petit bla-bla de ma part : je pars en vacances pendant un mois, donc pas de chapitre 4 avant le mois d'aout ^^ (ça me laissera le temps de le finir ^^) Donc, N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir en rentrant ^^  
  
Petite précision, il y a une scène à la fin, donc… vous êtes prévenus !  
  
RATING : R   
  
Attention : cette fic contient du Yaoï (relations entre hommes), du yuri (relations entre femmes) et ptêt même des relations à plusieurs…Les scènes iront du gentil au lemon en passant par le suggéré. Alors, mieux avoir l'esprit ouvert, sinon il vaudrait mieux laisser tomber et retourner quelques pages avant ^^ Il doit bien y avoir des fics qui vous correspondent ;)  
  
SPOILERS : tous les livres de Harry Potter, ma galopante imagination et quelques lectures que j'ai faites ^^  
  
GENRE : général / romance  
  
DISCLAIMER : Comme tout ce que contiennent ces magnifiques livres Harry Potter, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, est-ce encore utile de le préciser (à part pour des lointains cousins des Vénusiens qui viennent de débarquer)  
  
Mise en situation : nous sommes en l'An 999. C'est donc le Moyen Âge (très bien, bonne déduction) et voici l'histoire des Fondateurs, un peu … particulière. Les protagonistes sont jeunes, (Salazar et Godric ont 25 ans, Rowena a 20 ans et Helga 17) L'action se passe juste avant qu'ils fondent l'Ecole que l'on connaît.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Suppu : ah ah ah ah ! le bilboquet te semble une idée folle ? et toi avec tes tartines de chocolat liquide et ta compote ??!!? lol  
  
En tout cas, j'espère que Gryffindor et Slytherin seront à ton goût ;)  
  
Hibouettesexy : et bien la voilà ^^  
  
Maria Ferrari : merci d'avoir corrigé les deux premiers chapitres, j'ai corrigé les fautes. En tout cas, du moment que cette fic plaît un tant soit peu… je n'en demande pas plus.  
  
CamilleMiko : Marci marci @^___^@ j'espère que la suite te plaira zossi…  
  
Gaelle Chan : bon bah c'est bon, tu pourras te lever, sauf si tu me fais une crise d'anémie lol à force d'avoir attendu.   
  
Aélane : Merci pour tes critiques et commentaires. J'espère que c'est plus clair maintenant ^^  
  
Bisous à tous et toutes et maintenant place à la lecture ;)  
  
*** *** ***  
  
CHAPITRE 3 : La demeure des Slytherin  
  
Le voyage prit plus de temps que prévu. Le froid avait gelé les flaques d'eau sur les routes et le convoi devait ralentir pour ne pas risquer de casser la couchette. Les deux amies durent prendre leur dîner dans leur litière. Rowena fit apparaître quelques viandes bien rôties et deux ou trois pâtisseries.   
  
Longtemps après que le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière l'horizon et que l'air, déjà peu chaud, se rafraîchit encore, la troupe arriva en vue de leur destination. Les deux jeunes filles jouaient aux cartes, aux osselets et au bilboquet à l'intérieur de la confortable litière pour passer le temps. La troupe stoppa devant les portes du manoir et les hologrammes de soldats s'arrêtèrent aussi, immobiles. Rowena sortit de la litière et se posa devant la muraille. Les gargouilles menaçantes sur les piliers qui entouraient le pont-levis émirent un son guttural.   
  
« Mot de passe ? »  
  
« Boa Constrictor » s'écria Rowena ( il a de l'imagination notre Slytherin v____v lol)  
  
Elle remonta dans le carrosse lorsqu'elle entendit la machinerie se mettre en marche. La caravane se mit alors en marche et pénétra dans le château. La basse-cour était pleine de fermiers, écuyers, porteurs d'eau, toujours actifs malgré la nuit approchante. La haute cour et le château lui-même étaient isolés de la basse cour, se situant au pied d'un énorme piton rocher où siégeait le château de Salazar Slytherin, l'un des plus puissants sorciers du royaume d'Angleterre. L'escorte prit le chemin de pavés qui suivait les contours du piton rocheux. La route montait légèrement mais régulièrement. Arrivés dans la haute cour et au pied du grand escalier du château, les soldats s'évanouirent et la litière fut la seule présente devant le perron.  
  
Un homme aux habits étriqués, sans doute le majordome, les accueillit avec déférence.   
  
« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, mes chères dames, Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent le vieil homme, qui les conduit dans une antichambre où régnait une douce chaleur.   
  
« Vos manteaux et bagages seront déposés dans vos chambres respectives, dit-il quand les deux sorcières lui remirent leurs capes humides. Vos hôtes vous recevront d'ici quelques minutes. »  
  
« Merci, Chester. » répondit Rowena, pendant qu'Helga se rapprochait du feu qui embaumait la pièce ?  
  
« Nous sommes dans le château de Salazar Slytherin, le grand Salazar Slytherin. Son ami Godric Gryffindor est là aussi. Ce sont nos hôtes. »  
  
Helga leva un sourcil étonné. Il faut dire que Salazar et Godric étaient mondialement connus comme étant les sorciers les plus doués de leur génération. Et peut-être même deux des meilleurs sorciers de tous les temps et ce, malgré leur jeune âge. Salazar et Godric avaient tous deux 25 ans.   
  
« Oh ! Tu n'en finiras jamais de m'étonner ! »  
  
« Tu n'as pas idée, ma chère Helga », se dit Rowena avec un sourire sibyllin.   
  
Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Chester, le majordome, suivi des Slytherin et Gryffindor en question. Chester s'inclina et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte.  
  
Les deux hommes leur firent les baisemains de convenance et leur souhaitèrent la bienvenue.  
  
« Votre venue, mes dames, nous remplit de joie, mon camarade et moi. » annonça le jeune homme vêtu d'un bliaud vert aux larges manches ajourées. Ses chausses noires révélaient des jambes robustes et endurantes. Une large coiffe ceignait son chef dont s'échappaient ses longs cheveux noirs corbeau. Un bouc raffiné ornait son menton, son sourire était chaleureux et son regard gris lui donnait l'air d'une statue. De sa personne se dégageait une telle prestance qu'Helga ne put qu'en être retournée.  
  
« Messieurs, je vous présente Helga Hufflepuff. »  
  
« Votre amie nous a tant parlé de vous que nous ne vous imaginions pas autrement, demoiselle. » Helga rougit.   
  
L'autre homme, Godric Gryffindor, s'imposait rien que par sa carrure. Les épaules larges, les cheveux roux coupés courts, un regard espiègle et des fossettes aux joues, cet homme semblait être taillé dans le roc. Une montagne. Voilà ce que pensa Helga. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des hommes d'une telle allure. Les malades à l'hospice étaient plutôt souffreteux et les fermiers plutôt rachitiques elle avait fini par croire que toute la gente masculine dans son intégralité avait fini par leur ressembler.   
  
« Rowena, je suis heureux de te revoir, tu nous as manqué. » Salazar étreignit la jeune Ravenclaw.  
  
Godric Gryffindor les invita à les suivre.   
  
« Venez, je vais vous emmener à vos chambres. »  
  
Les quatre sorciers se mirent en route, Helga suivant Godric, Salazar et Rowena leur emboîtant le pas. Godric entama la conversation avec sa voisine qui s'y prêta avec entrain. Derrière eux leur parvenaient quelques bribes de la discussion de leurs deux amis. Rowena pouffait de rire et Salazar lui susurrait des choses à l'oreille.   
  
« Arrête, enlève ta main. »   
  
« Mais, Rowy, tu sais que ça fait si longtemps. »  
  
« Ton tour viendra, soit patient. »  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans un grand couloir aux nombreuses portes et s'arrêtèrent devant deux d'entre elles, collées l'une à l'autre.  
  
« Nous avons pensé vous mettre dans ses deux chambres. Elles sont mitoyennes. Chacune donne sur l'autre et un escalier commun aux deux descend aux étuves. »  
  
Les deux jeunes filles firent le tour, surtout Helga, car Rowena connaissait déjà les lieux. L'antichambre qui séparait les deux chambres était aussi très agréable, avec ses sièges larges et bas. Les deux chambres étaient équipées de lits à baldaquins aux matelas moelleux et confortables.   
  
« Il est tard et vous êtes fatiguées après un tel voyage. Demain, nous aurons tout le temps de discuter de tout ce dont nous devons parler. Bonne nuit, mes dames. » dit Godric en s'inclinant avant de fermer les portes.   
  
Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent alors seules dans une des grandes chambres. Leurs bagages gisaient à côté de la grande cheminée qui réchauffait les pierres froides.   
  
« Je vais coucher à côté, Helga. C'est ma chambre habituelle quand je viens ici. Prends tes aises, et n'hésite pas à sonner si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, les elfes de maison sont là pour ça. Bonne nuit Helga. » dit Rowena avant d'embrasser chastement Helga sur la bouche. La svelte jeune femme se dirigea alors vers les bagages et récupéra les siens. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, envoya un sortilège de lévitation sur ses paquets et ceux-ci s'engouffrèrent avec elle dans la chambre attenante. [Wokety Pokety Wokety Wok, lol ] La porte suivit son mouvement et se rabattit tout doucement, sans se fermer complètement.  
  
Helga était bloquée sur place. Le baiser que lui avait laissé Rowena était doux, chaste et innocent. [elle est vraiment naïve, vous trouvez pas ?], un baiser qu'aurait pu lui donner sa mère. Après tout, peut-être était-ce une habitude de Rowena. Elle se mit à sourire et se dirigea vers son lit. Un vaste lit à Baldaquin et aux tentures moelleuses et chatoyantes. Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa la largeur du matelas. On aurait pu dormir à trois facilement ! Helga n'y était pas habitué : elle repensait à sa pauvre couchette à Ste Brunhilde, le lit maigre sur un sommier en bois. Elle n'était pas contre un peu de confort.   
  
Les évènements de la journée ne l'avaient pas épuisée, au contraire ! Elle avait de l'énergie à revendre et ne se sentait pas prête à aller se coucher. Peut-être le regretterait-elle demain mais peu importe, elle n'avait pas envie de dormir tout de suite. Elle se dirigea vers ses bagages et tendit sa baguette magique. Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans les malles à sa disposition, elle se posa devant le feu, un livre à la main, une couverture sur ses genoux et Helga commença à lire.  
  
Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes silencieuses entrecoupées par le crépitement des flammes, le silence fut interrompu par un bruit étouffé. Puis par un autre. Helga leva la tête de son livre et tendit l'oreille. Encore un gémissement étouffé. Helga ferma son livre et écouta dans le silence, essayant de deviner d'où ses bruits venaient. Elle se dirigea lentement dans sa chambre, au gré de ce qu'elle entendait. Les gémissements étaient toujours aussi ténus mais bien distincts.  
  
Petit à petit elle se rapprochait de l'espace qui séparait les deux chambres. Son cœur commençait à accélérer et, les joues en feu, elle colla son oreille à la porte mitoyenne. Oui, c'était bien de gémissements de plaisir qu'elle entendait. La tête toujours appuyée contre la le mince obstacle de bois, elle écoutait attentivement. Son cœur battait à chamade et elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son rythme cardiaque. Les gémissements féminins se multiplièrent et furent accompagnés par une voix plus grave, rauque.   
  
Helga ne put s'en empêcher et elle regarda alors par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le grand lit était dans son angle de vue. Le lit gigotait tout seul, des vêtements gisaient en désordre à terre et les draps bougeaient frénétiquement. Malgré elle, Helga se pencha encore en avant pour écouter encore mieux. Se trouver ici en position de voyeuse la régalait inconsciemment. Sans doute, surprendre ce genre d'ébats sans être vue la dérangeait moins qu'en parler ou l'expérimenter. De temps à autre, un bras ou une jambe sortait de l'amoncellement de tissus et Helga devinait qu'ils changeaient de position.   
  
Sans aucune ombre de gêne ou d'obscénité, les sens aiguisés, Helga restait pendue aux bruits diffus et à la vue qu'elle volait aux deux amants.   
  
Deux amants ? Attendez donc, se dit Helga. Une troisième voix se faisait entendre, pas aussi claire et nette que l'autre voix d'homme mais présente quand même. Une touffe de cheveux châtains, une mèche noire ou une tignasse rousse surgissait du lit par intermittence. Elle recommença à voir les halos colorés se dégager en spectre au-dessus et tout autour du lit, ces fantômes de couleur se mélanger ; de temps à autre, une couleur prenait l'avantage. Du vert, du bleu, du violet, du blanc pas tout à fait blanc : du blanc hésitant sur sa pureté pigmentaire. Très étrange.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes de pur plaisir de voyeurisme, Helga se détacha de la porte et revint lentement vers son lit. Son ventre la brûlait et elle se sentait en manque. En manque de quoi ? Elle n'avait jamais connu l'étreinte d'un homme, ça ne pouvait pas lui manquer. Etait-ce cela qui lui manquait ? Du sexe, pur et simple ? Elle avait été élevée selon une autre éducation, une autre règle. Les choses de ce genre ne devaient pas faire partie de ses préoccupations premières. C'était une sorcière de premier ordre et ce genre de trivialité ne devait même pas susciter un soupçon d'intérêt. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas résisté à l'envie d'écouter aux portes et de participer à ces débauches. Même en temps que spectateur invisible ? C'étaient des questions auxquelles Helga n'avait jamais été préparée. Toujours est-il que même si elle ne se l'avouait pas, elle avait apprécié ce spectacle. En tenue de nuit, elle tâtonna pour chercher sa baguette magique et chuchota un 'Quietus' pour être certaine de dormir tranquillement.  
  
Elle s'endormit difficilement, tiraillée entre l'envie d'annuler le sortilège d'insonorisation et d'écouter encore aux portes et le besoin de repos de son corps.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Quelques minutes après que Helga se fut endormie, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître Rowena nue, en sueur, traînant son drap derrière elle, échevelée et rouge de l'effort physique. [lol] Elle était suivie de près par Godric et Salazar, nus comme des vers qui s'approchèrent doucement de leur amante. Salazar commença à lui caresser la poitrine pendant que Godric embrassait à pleine bouche la jeune Ravenclaw.  
  
« Tu croies qu'elle nous a vus ? » demanda Godric.  
  
« Elle n'a pas pu nous ratés, Rowena a joué de la voix cette nuit. » répondit Salazar.  
  
« Je vous avoue que ces cavalcades m'avaient manqué, messieurs. »  
  
« Tu t'es surpassée ce soir, mon cœur. » Chuchota Salazar à l'oreille de Rowena avant de lui mordiller le lobe.  
  
« Nous aurons bien d'autres nuits comme celles-là. Et puis, nous ne serons pas seuls. » finit Rowena avant de refermer la porte en silence. Des gloussements se firent ensuite entendre dans l'autre chambre, laissant la place à une nouvelle nuit de plaisirs et de débauche, mais Helga dormait à points fermés.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
That's all folks ^^  
  
Voili Voilou ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite au prochain épisode. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez apprécié ou non, si vous avez des suggestions. Bref, laissez-moi un ptit mot et je vous répondrais au prochain chapitre. @ +  
  
Je le répète, mais il y a de fortes chances pour que la suite des aventures des fondateurs, ou plutôt leurs relations [physiques, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire] évoluent selon ce que vous avez envie de voir en même temps que mon propre scénar. Alors ne soyez pas timides et dites-moi ce que vous voulez voir.  
  
Coda  
  
Prochain chapitre : Révélations ^^ nos joyeux fondateurs ont des choses à se dire. 


	4. Révélations

Transcending flesh  
  
RATING : R   
  
Attention : cette fic contient du Yaoï (relations entre hommes), du yuri (relations entre femmes) et ptêt même des relations à plusieurs…Les scènes iront du gentil au lemon en passant par le suggéré. Alors, mieux avoir l'esprit ouvert, sinon il vaudrait mieux laisser tomber et retourner quelques pages avant ^^ Il doit bien y avoir des fics qui vous correspondent ;)  
  
SPOILER : tous les livres de Harry Potter, ma galopante imagination et quelques lectures que j'ai faites ^^  
  
GENRE : général / romance  
  
DISCLAIMER : Comme tout ce que contiennent ces magnifiques livres Harry Potter, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, est-ce encore utile de le préciser (à part pour des lointains cousins des Vénusiens qui viennent de débarquer)  
  
Mise en situation : nous sommes en l'An 999. C'est donc le Moyen Âge (très bien, bonne déduction) et voici l'histoire des Fondateurs, un peu … particulière. Les protagonistes sont jeunes, (Salazar et Godric ont 25 ans, Rowena a 20 ans et Helga 17) L'action se passe juste avant qu'ils fondent l'Ecole que l'on connaît.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Maryange : Merci pour toutes ces reviews (4 !!?!! °__° whouah) Ca fait plaisir. Et bien voici la suite. J'essaye de faire une histoire qui tient (à peu près XP) debout, où le sexe vient pimenter l'intrigue. Du sexe pour du sexe, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moteur de cette fic. Je préfère que ce soit la cerise sur le gâteau ou le gâteau sur le plat lol. Merci, merci et encore merci pour toute cette attention. Il faut que je me remette à écrire…  
  
[Me] : Salut [you] lol, bon d'accord c'était facile v___v ;; toi qui veut qu'Helga entre dans les scènes, ça va venir. Mais faut du temps (un peu) mais ça va venir, pas de problèmes, c'est prévu… ah là là, si elle savait ce qui l'attend… lol  
  
Voilà voilà… Laissons place à la lecture…  
  
*** *** ***  
  
CHAPITRE 4: Révélations  
  
Helga se réveilla à l'aube. Elle avait peu mais intensément dormi. Le lit était très confortable et l'atmosphère de la chambre agréable. Elle en profita pour rester dans son lit, au chaud sous son édredon. Le règlement à Ste Ciaran était très strict et précis. Et la ponctualité en faisait partie. L'habitude avait fait le reste. Ainsi Helga s'éveillait dès les premiers rayons du soleil sans qu'elle puisse vraiment le contrôler.   
  
Elle bailla en s'étirant comme un chat avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller.  
  
Non. Ce qu'elle avait aperçu et entendu hier, elle n'en ferait pas allusion. Son éducation ne la poussait pas à ce genre de démonstration. On avait réussi à lui inculquer la discrétion, la soumission et la passivité.  
  
Elle pouffa. Ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de vouloir fusionner avec la porte pendant ces étreintes volées. Elle avait l'impression que deux personnes se battaient en elle. La prude et sérieuse Helga qui savait si bien se tenir, et la curieuse Hufflepuff qui voulait découvrir toujours plus, quitte à braver les interdits. Un combat interne où la prude gagnait souvent sur l'autre. Toute entière à ses élucubrations, elle se rendormit et somnola encore quelques heures lorsque Chester frappa alors à la porte et annonça que Lord Slytherin l'attendait dans la salle à manger.  
  
Helga se leva avec empressement et descendit quatre à quatre les larges escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle à manger. Dans le vestibule recouvert de tentures vertes et argentées et de bibliothèques, Helga trouva Rowena en grande conversation avec Godric.   
  
« Bonjour. » annonça la jeune fille. Les deux autres répondirent en cœur et lui apprirent que le repas allait être servi d'ici quelques minutes après que Salazar les eût rejoints.  
  
Helga patienta alors dans le vestibule dont les murs étaient couverts de livres. Elle les parcourut du regard, étonnée de la diversité de leurs sujets. Salazar choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée en compagnie de Chester puis les quatre jeunes sorciers suivirent le majordome et descendirent dans la salle à manger où tous s'installèrent. Helga fut placée aux côtés de Godric Gryffindor et Rowena de Salazar Slytherin. Lorsque Chester les laissa en tête-à-tête, les plats apparurent par magie entre les candélabres sur la table et le festin commença. Ainsi que les sempiternelles discussions.   
  
« Je ne vois aucun serviteur, pourtant une telle demeure ne peut être tenue sans personnel, comment faites-vous, Salazar ? » Demanda Helga entre deux pâtés.  
  
« Et bien, l'essentiel de mon personnel est composé d'Elfes de Maison. Le seul sorcier qui vit ici en dehors de nous, c'est Chester. Nous refusons d'employer des gobelins. Question de principe. Mais assez parlé de nous. Rowena nous a dit de grandes choses à votre sujet mais pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ? »  
  
« Par quoi commencer ? J'ai grandi au couvent de Ste Ciaran, où j'ai appris tout ce que je devais savoir sur la magie, j'y ai vécu pendant près de sept ans. Ils m'y ont acceptée quand j'avais 10 ans après la … mort de mes parents. Vous savez, il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter sur mon compte. » finit-elle avec un sourire.   
  
« Ah ! Helga. Tellement modeste. » lança Rowena.  
  
Helga sourit timidement et continua à manger dans son assiette. Elle avalait une bouchée de volaille lorsqu'elle manqua de s'étouffer. Il lui semblait avoir vu une aura autour de ses hôtes. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Etait-elle victime d'hallucinations ou Merlin influait-il non plus sur ses rêves mais sur sa vue ? Une douleur sournoise commença à marteler ses tempes, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur son repas.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas, Helga ? » demanda Godric.  
  
« Non, tout va bien. Ce doit être les contrecoups du voyage. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. »  
  
Helga releva les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ces halos colorés qui entouraient ses compagnons de table. Par intermittence, les auras apparaissaient et s'évanouissaient. Helga posa ses couverts et se massa les tempes.   
  
Godric, Salazar et Rowena se regardèrent les uns les autres, la mine grave.   
  
« C'est elle. » chuchotèrent-ils en chœur. Mais Helga avait trop mal au crâne pour relever ce qui venait d'être dit.  
  
Car tous avaient vu l'auréole jaune qui se dessinait autour de la jeune Hufflepuff. Ils ne pouvaient pas la manquer, elle grandissait de minute en minute. Ils savaient ce qu'elle ressentait. Eux aussi l'avaient éprouvé au début. Cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient fait ce rêve. Ils s'y étaient habitué depuis le temps. Au rêve et aux auras. Ils ne pouvaient plus se voir sans. Rowena était entourée d'un magnifique cyan qui l'auréolait de beauté, Salazar était encadré d'un vert profond qui accentuait son teint pâle ; et un nimbe rouge flamboyait autour de Godric. Avec le temps, Helga s'y accoutumerait. Ils en étaient assurés. Si Merlin l'avait élue, c'était pour une bonne raison. Ce devait être une excellente sorcière, meilleure que la plupart. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.  
  
Salazar claqua des doigts et Chester entra dans la salle à manger puis se pencha vers son maître avant de sortir. Peu de temps après, le majordome revint, un verre à la main.  
  
« Helga, buvez cette potion. Elle m'a fait grand bien lorsque les maux de tête m'ont frappé aussi. »  
  
« Merci mais, ça va passer. »  
  
« C'est ce qu'on se dit au début mais après elle s'insinue sous votre crâne… »  
  
« … et envenime votre raison, finit Godric. Il a raison, Helga, nous connaissons la migraine qui vous abîme la tête. »  
  
« Bois, Helga, ajouta Rowena. Moi aussi j'ai connu tes migraines et il n'y a pas meilleur remède. »   
  
Helga les regarda, déconcertée.   
  
« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. », leur dit-elle.  
  
« Oh que si. Et plus que tu ne le crois. »   
  
Helga les regarda les uns après les autres, l'air interloqué.   
  
« Depuis quand fais-tu ce rêve ? » demanda Rowena.  
  
« Vous savez… »  
  
« Nous sommes les trois autres sorciers que Merlin a appelés. Mais cela fait des années que nous faisions ce rêve, sans pouvoir trouver le Quatrième. Nous avons fait des recherches depuis tout ce temps. Nous sommes même partis à la recherche de notre Quatrième Egal. Mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. Or, vous voilà. » Salazar s'exprima d'une voix calme et posée.  
  
« Etes-vous sûrs que c'est de moi dont il s'agit ? Et pour quelle tâche ? Tout ceci est bien mystérieux. »  
  
« Il ne peut plus y avoir d'erreur ni de doute. C'est bien vous, j'en ai la conviction. Nous avions envoyé Rowena vous quérir pour vous ramener ici, car une grande tâche nous attend, et ceci va demander un zèle et un dévouement total de chacun d'entre nous. » Continua Salazar.  
  
Helga commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que tout ceci était bizarre. Mais résolue, elle écouta.  
  
« L'incantation que Merlin répète continuellement dans notre rêve. Voilà la clé.   
  
Les Quatre Sorciers doivent se réunir,  
  
Les Quatre Eléments doivent être rassemblés,… »  
  
…Les Quatre Couleurs doivent se mélanger,  
  
Et l'Avenir de la Sorcellerie ainsi former  
  
Pour les années à venir.  
  
Là où le chêne verdoie,  
  
Là où les pierres se dressent de runes,  
  
Là où dans le brouillard nul ne voit,  
  
Et où dans un lac se mire la lune,  
  
Le temps presse… » Helga avait fini la comptine.   
  
Oui c'était elle, Salazar en était persuadé. Godric et Rowena hochèrent la tête au même moment.  
  
Helga fit une pause après avoir récité ces phrases. Puis elle leva la tête et fit face à ses hôtes.  
  
« Merlin veut que nous formions au mieux les futurs sorciers. Mais sait-on ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? Les systèmes actuels ne sont-ils pas efficaces ? »  
  
Depuis que les sorciers étaient sorciers, ils s'étaient organisés pour éduquer leurs descendants, développer leurs pouvoirs et les maîtriser. Il y a près d'un millénaire et demi, une école à large ambition fut élevée au cœur des terres d'Angleterre. Une école où tous les sorciers étaient envoyés pour apprendre le BA B.A. du parfait petit sorcier. Après 500 ans de bons et loyaux services, l'école fut détruite lors d'un assaut de Drahmans. Après cet épisode, l'enseignement était chaotique et très aléatoire. Certes, quelques écoles furent ouvertes et ce, depuis bien avant Jésus Christ mais aucune n'avait eu les mêmes objectifs et les mêmes moyens que cette célèbre Académie des Sorciers. La plupart de ces écoles ne recevait que les familles de sorciers aisés, comme l'était le couvent Ste Ciaran où Helga avait passé toute son enfance.   
  
« Ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?, répondit Godric, nous n'en savons pas plus que vous. Mais il semble que nous devons quand même chercher ce lieu dont Merlin nous parle. »  
  
Salazar se mit à se racler la gorge. Tous les visages se tournèrent alors vers l'homme vêtu de vert et firent silence.  
  
« Y aurait-il des choses dont nous n'avons pas encore connaissance ? »  
  
« Il y a des éléments qui sont parvenus à mes oreilles qui vont nous forcer à agir au plus vite. Des espions nous ont confirmé que les Drahmans sont en très nette agitation. Depuis leur défaite il y a un demi-millénaire, nous avions réussi à les coincer dans un univers parallèle au notre. Mais il semble qu'ils aient découvert un moyen d'y produire une brèche. »  
  
Rowena ne put réprimer un frisson. Stupéfaite, elle secoua la tête de surprise. Les Drahmans étaient la pire race, à part certains Moldus, en contact avec les sorciers. D'humeur constamment belliqueuse, guerrière et particulièrement intelligents, c'était un peuple qu'il ne faisait pas bon côtoyer.   
  
« En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? » demanda Helga.  
  
« Précisément, cela nous concerne de près. Les Drahmans ont été vaincus grâce aux meilleurs sorciers de l'époque qui se sont pour ainsi dire « fondus » en un seul être qui a pu les maintenir en quarantaine et leur fermer l'accès de notre monde. Mais leur symbiose n'était pas totale et la frontière qu'ils ont ainsi produite n'est pas assez solide. Nous en avons les effets aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Donc, c'est à nous de nous réunir pour vaincre une nouvelle fois les Drahmans. C'est ça ? »  
  
« Exactement. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Merlin nous demande de construire une école. Ni plus, ni moins. C'est la deuxième partie. Nous devons former les futures générations pour les tenir préparés à d'éventuels retours en force des Drahmans, des Gobelins, des Dragons et d'autres créatures maléfiques qui ne nous veulent pas du bien. »   
  
« Soit. Mais que doit-on faire ? »  
  
« Et bien, Merlin nous donne des indices. Nous devons chercher un grand terrain vierge, isolé, avec un cercle de pierres magiques, marqués de runes, auprès d'un lac et d'une forêt. »  
  
« C'est à dire, n'importe quel endroit en Angleterre. » Godric avait parlé en faisant une moue dubitative.  
  
« Donc, commença Helga, je suis là pour fonder une Académie. Très bien. Mais je ne vois pas bien l'absolue nécessité de ma présence. »  
  
« Oh que si, votre présence est plus que nécessaire. Ce que je ne vous ai pas encore dit, c'est que pour fonder une école d'une puissance encore jamais vue, nous devons nous unir. Mais pas une simple union de nos magies. »   
  
Salazar laissa un temps d'arrêt.  
  
« Ce qui veut dire ?? » Demanda Helga.  
  
« Nous devons créer une école d'une puissance et d'une force encore plus grandes que la célèbre Académie des Sorciers du passé. Cette école avait été grandiose car les fondateurs étaient des sorciers d'un pouvoir extrême. Or, ils ne se sont pas TOTALEMENT liés. Et ainsi l'école naissait avec une faiblesse due à sa conception-même. Et c'est de cette faiblesse que les Drahmans se sont servis pour anéantir l'Académie. »  
  
« Et Merlin nous demande de faire mieux qu'eux. Nous sommes plus jeunes et plus vigoureux que les anciens Fondateurs. Nous ne devrions pas avoir de mal à totalement fusionner. », continua Godric.  
  
« Ca ne me dit toujours pas ce qu.… Non, dit Helga en comprenant alors ce qu'ils lui demandaient. Vous voudriez que… non. »   
  
« Si, Helga. Et c'est le seul moyen de fonder une école solide et de repousser une fois pour toutes ces Drahmans. C'est notre devoir, ce pourquoi nous nous sommes rencontrés et ce pourquoi nous sommes faits. Les livres et les textes sacrés sont clairs là-dessus. C'est un sortilège très archaïque, presque primitif qui nécessite non seulement le mélange de nos quatre magies mais aussi de nos esprits, et… de nos corps. »  
  
Helga resta muette devant ce que Salazar venait de lui révéler. Le seul moyen de fonder cette école qui allait régler tous leurs problèmes futurs ne pouvait passer que par un mélange absolu de ces quatre sorciers autour de cette table. C'était une grande mission ; Helga s'en rendait compte mais… de là à devoir coucher avec ces gens. Il n'en était pas question. La jeune sorcière se sentit forcée.  
  
« Croyez-moi Helga, si nous avions pu passer par un autre chemin, nous l'aurions fait. Or, c'est l'unique moyen. », tenta de la rassurer Salazar.  
  
« Crois-moi, ma chérie. Il te dit la vérité. » ajouta Rowena.  
  
« Vous voudriez que… vous et moi, nous… tous ensemble ? »  
  
« Le sortilège ne fonctionnera que si le partage entre nous quatre est total. Ce qui veut dire que, en effet, cette … partie de jambes en l'air, sans vouloir offenser personne, est l'ingrédient principal.   
  
J'ai étudié le Manuscrit de l'Ermite qui traite de la défense de notre peuple et en l'occurrence de ce sortilège et l'Ermite est sans équivoque. Il faudra qu'au moment final, ce soit parfait, que tout le monde sache ce qu'il faut faire au bon moment, que tout le monde est l'expérience suffisante pour que le mélange soit total et donc,… par conséquent que ce ne soit pas à notre première tentative. »  
  
« Il faudrait donc que vous… m'initiez, c'est cela ? Est-ce cela que vous voulez me faire comprendre ? », demanda Helga.  
  
« Tu sais, Helga, cela fait six mois que je me prépare, soupira Rowena. Et je ne suis pas encore prête. Peut-être parce qu'il manque la quatrième personne. »  
  
Helga n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces trois personnes autour de la table n'attendait d'elle que ça ? Du sexe ? Qu'elle se couche sur la table et qu'elle écarte les jambes !? Il lui sembla alors que c'était tout ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Que c'était pour cela que sa sortie de Ste Ciaran avait été avancée, pour ça que Rowena était venue la chercher ; que c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient été gentils et prévenants. Ils avaient cette idée derrière la tête depuis le début. Comment avait-elle été aussi sotte ?  
  
« C'est le seul moyen, Helga. Je ne veux pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps mais il nous faut ton aide. Tu es la Quatrième Elue pour fonder cette école et produire la Barrière dont notre Peuple a tant besoin. C'est pour cet unique but que nous nous sommes réunis et pour lequel vous êtes venue… »  
  
« NON ! Cria-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Je suis venue ici parce que j'ai terminé mes études de sorcellerie. Parce que je voulais retrouver mon amie, explorer le pays et le monde mais certainement pas me trouver devant cet odieux chantage ! »  
  
Salazar haussa les épaules.  
  
« Vous vous méprenez, Helga ! Cela n'est pas de notre ressort. Nous sommes aussi coincés que vous. La seule différence, c'est que nous nous sommes faits à cette idée, puisque c'est l'unique moyen de sauver notre monde. Nous n'y pouvons rien. Et si l'on peut faire de cette épreuve une expérience plus agréable, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »   
  
« Le problème ?! Vous ne voyez pas où est le problème ? Furibonde, Helga éleva le ton. Je vais vous le dire ! Vous me forcez à… coucher avec vous sinon c'est la fin du monde ?!!? C'est cela, ni plus ni moins. Et moi j'appelle ça un odieux chantage ! »  
  
« Calme-toi Helga, dis Rowena en tentant de détendre la conversation. S'il te plaît, assied-toi et essayons de réfléchir calmement. Ce que nous te demandons n'est pas aussi difficile que tu le crois, Helga. Je suis aussi passé par là, il y a quelques temps et j'ai eu la même réaction que toi. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et je ne regrette pas mon choix. C'est un grand destin qui nous attend et tu en fais parti. Le problème maintenant, c'est que, du temps, nous n'en avons pas tant que cela. »  
  
« Mais je ne veux pas ! D'ailleurs, la conversation est close, j'en ai assez entendue. Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans ce château. »  
  
Helga se leva devant les regards surpris de Rowena et Godric. Tous deux se tournèrent vers Salazar, impassible qui leur fit un signe de tête imperceptible. Les trois sorciers se levèrent à leur tour et emboîtèrent le pas de la jeune sorcière.   
  
« Helga, ne prenez pas de décisions si vite ! », dit Godric en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune Hufflepuff.  
  
« Ne me dîtes pas ce que je dois faire ! Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi ! Accio bagages ! »  
  
Ses valises apparurent au détour d'un escalier et peu avant qu'elles atteignent Helga de plein fouet, celle-ci lança un Reducto, attrapa ses malles et les enfourna dans sa besace. »  
  
Helga passa la porte du manoir toujours aussi décidée, poursuivie par les trois autres sorciers ; Salazar fermait la marche.  
  
Salazar tenta de la raisonner.  
  
« Ce que vous faites en ce moment va avoir des conséquences dans tout le monde sorcier, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte ! »,   
  
« Ohhh, n'essayez pas de me culpabiliser. Ca ne fonctionnera pas. Je ne veux pas faire partie de votre … harem. »  
  
« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Helga, répondit Rowena. Et de toute façon, si tu sors d'ici, où iras-tu ? Comment voyageras-tu ? Sais-tu ce qui se cache dehors pour nous autres, pauvres sorciers dans ce monde de moldus ? Tu n'as pas de famille hors d'ici. Tu ne connais personne à part moi et les sœurs de Ste Ciaran qui t'ont voilé la face depuis le début. »  
  
La question resta en suspens. Helga s'était arrêtée, le dos toujours tourné aux trois autres sorciers. Rowena sentit qu'elle avait touché juste. Hors de ces murs, Helga ne connaissait personne. Pas de famille, pas d'amies sauf à Ste Ciaran, et elle savait très bien qu'Helga n'en était pas sortie pour y retourner aussi vite.   
  
« Vous saviez cela avant que je n'arrive n'est ce pas ? Vous aviez tout préparé. Vous pensiez que j'obéirai comme une jeune fille bien élevée qui n'y connaît rien. Non, je vais vous décevoir. Je m'en vais. Je ne suis pas votre chose, même pour tout l'or du monde. »  
  
Sur ses paroles, Helga se retourna d'un air décidé et se dirigea vers le portail.  
  
« Helga, si vous êtes la Quatrième, vous ne pourrez pas passer ce portail. » C'était la voix chaude et prenante de Salazar.   
  
« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit Helga en se retournant vers lui.  
  
« Nous avons déjà commencé les préparatifs du Sortilège de l'Union. Ceci en fait partie : quand les Quatre sont réunis en un lieu, ils ne peuvent se séparer. Vous êtes entrée ici de votre plein gré. Si vous n'êtes pas la Quatrième, vous pourrez sortir d'ici sans encombre. Si ce n'est pas le cas…Vous serez obligée de rester ici, en notre compagnie que cela vous plaise ou non. »  
  
Helga tourna la tête vers la portail, se demandant si ce qu'il disait était vrai. Si elle n'était pas la Quatrième, elle serait libre de partir d'ici. D'un pas moins assuré, elle avança vers l'huis, espérant qu'elle le passât sans encombre. Toutefois quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, elle se surprit à vouloir être bloquée ici. D'une secousse de la tête, elle poussa cette idée saugrenue de son esprit, se disant qu'en si peu de temps, ils avaient réussi à déteindre sur elle. Elle n'aurait jamais eu cette idée d'elle-même, elle en était persuadée.  
  
Helga sentit soudain un champ de force devant elle. Un léger grésillement à peine perceptible. Salazar avait dit vrai. Helga tendit la main devant elle et effleura le mur invisible. Elle baissa la tête pendant quelques instants et se retourna. Rowena semblait soulagée, Godric affichait un air satisfait tandis que Salazar était à son habitude impassible.   
  
« Vous m'avez eue, dit Helga d'un air résigné. Je suis apparemment la Quatrième. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'accepte votre proposition. Je suis uniquement coincée ici. Je ne veux pas participer à votre… orgie. »  
  
« Soit, vous resterez avec nous et nous respectons votre choix, lança Salazar. Mais j'espère que vous vous rendrez compte de l'importance de votre présence et de votre participation à notre projet. »  
  
Rowena acquiesça. Salazar tentait de rassurer Helga afin de retrouver sa confiance. Ce serait un travail à faire avec des pincettes, tant la jeune sorcière semblait prompte à se rétracter.  
  
« Je reste ici, mais le château est grand. Je ne veux pas vous voir, ni vous entendre le jour et encore plus la nuit ! Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à vos parties de jambes en l'air.  
  
« Vous ne voyez que ce côté, Helga. Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche. Je vais finir par croire que vous ne pensez qu'à ça. » ricana Godric.  
  
Helga se planta devant lui et la gifla sans dire un mot. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'intérieur du château et disparut.  
  
Rowena avança alors vers Godric, le fixa et secoua la tête de dépit.   
  
« Tu ne sais pas y faire, toi avec les femmes. La prochaine fois, abstiens-toi de l'ouvrir. »  
  
FIN DE CHAPITRE  
  
Prochaine chapitre : « patience et conséquences »  
  
Voilàààà il est un peu plus long celui-là. Mais c'est un petit cadeau pour m'avoir attendue pendant si longtemps ^^ Merci de me soutenir et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis ^^  
  
@ bientôt  
  
Coda 


End file.
